The Problem
by SamAndQuinnStories
Summary: Quinn asks Sam for a favor. Can Sam do it?


_So, this is my first story. I would encourage you to say something whether if it's bad or good so I can genuinely be a better writer. Anyways, thanks for reading! _

**The Problem**

Quinn woke to the slight movement of her body and realized, it was that time of the month. She also realized, she was clean out of pads. She looked over and saw that Sam was gone. Probably watching the football game today. Instantly realizing that there was no way she was going to be getting up out of this bed, she yelled for Sam.

"Saaam" Quinn called. Sam immediately heard and being the sweet husband he is, ran straight to her.

"Quinn? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sam worriedly asked.

"Of course I'm not okay! Does it look like I am?" Said Quinn gripping her stomach from the pain.

Sam stepped back realizing what she is going through. Seeing Sam step back, she quickly felt awful about snapping at him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, sure. What do you need?" Said Sam getting on his knees to be on Quinn's level.

"Sam, I need you to go to the store, and get me more pads."

Sam immediately shot up and protested.

"No! The last time you made me do this I was completely embarrassed!"

"Ugh, stop being a baby Sam, I really need them and clearly I can't get up and go myself." Said Quinn, rolling over so her back was to Sam, ending the conversation.

"Sam, it's not a big deal, you just have to go to the store, get me pads, and then come back home, I don't understand why you have to make such a big deal about it."

"Fine, but if I get humiliated, it's all your fault." Sam said, standing up.

As Quinn moaned in agonizing pain, Sam grabbed his coat, and headed out the door.

On his way to the store, he decided to think up a plan of how he was going to do this.

"Okay, it'll be fine, you're a grown man now, it's not that bad, just don't make eye contact. Just walk in, find the isle as quickly as possible, grab the pads, and leave. Fool proof plan." Sam said to himself.

Sam walked into the store with his head down. The last time he was here, he spent almost twenty minutes just trying to find the right isle, making him look like a blond idiot. Luckily, he remembered, from last time, where the correct isle was. He went straight to the isle and then came to the realization that, he had forgotten which ones Quinn gets. He immediately started to panic.

"What if I get the wrong ones?" Sam quietly said to himself. "Great. This is just what I need at the moment."

"Sam?"

Sam heard the familiar voice and turned around quickly.

"It is you! I haven't heard from you or Quinn for a while now, how's it going?" Said Mike Chang excitedly.

Seeing his old high school friend, he calmed down just a little.

"Hey Mike, it's pretty good actually!"

"So, Q's on her P?" Said Mike, confident in that joke.

"Yeah, uh, why are you here?"

"Same reason, Tina made me go because she's busy with the kids."

"Oh yeah, how are they?" Sam said, avoiding his task at hand.

"They're good! Thanks for asking. Well, I better get going, Tina needs these." Mike says as he grabs the pads.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later!" Sam says.

Sam looked at his watch and saw that he had been gone for fifteen minutes now.

"Quinn is not going to be happy." Sam thought to himself.

"Okay, I'll just grab different kinds and she can pick which ones she wants to use."

Sam picked up the different kinds of pads, at least, he thinks they're different, he is a guy, and has no idea. After taking another five minutes on picking the pads, he goes up to the cashier to pay.

"Hey, you're that guy from last month who was wandering around freaking kids out!" The short haired, high school cashier said.

"Yeah, uh, I don't mean to be rude, but, could you hurry up, I'm in a hurry." Sam said, looking at his watch.

"Sure, here's your receipt sir." Said the teenager.

"Thanks." Sam said and left as fast as his legs could carry him.

Sam walked to his car and put the items in the passenger's seat. He went straight home after finding out that he's been gone for an hour.

Sam finally made it home and could here faint music in the distance coming from his house. He knew that no one was coming over today, and that it couldn't be Quinn because she obviously could hardly move earlier.

Sam walked inside and could now hear the music and saw a wild Quinn in the distance dancing around. He set the bags down on the floor and turned down the music so Quinn could now hear him.

"Quinn, what uh, what happened? You could hardly move when I was leaving to go to the store."

"Well, you were gone for an hour so I called Mrs. Stewart from next door if I could barrow some pads, and she came over with some." Quinn said, walking over to the bags.

"Um, Sam? Why did you get so many?" Quinn said trying not to laugh.

"I couldn't remember which ones you usually get so I just decided to get a bunch for you to choose." Sam said, sitting down on the couch.

Quinn thanked Sam with a kiss, and went to put the items away. Sam sat continuing the football game, and decided, that, that was the last time Quinn was making him get her pads.

_And that's it for now! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Maybe there will be an addition to this story! First story! _


End file.
